


анархия и октябрь настигнут

by minpochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: его черные локоны свисают на лоб и уши красиво и по-дерзки, в нем все кричит о ней, каждая мелкая деталь вплоть до пряжки ремня и сережки в ухе, — о неподчинении, выведенном мысленно "анархия" на каждом свободном участке тела, о совсем не детском мировосприятии, тянущимся красной нитью через дни и ночи в объятиях табака и слабого перегара.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Kudos: 3





	анархия и октябрь настигнут

**Author's Note:**

> не знаю, что делать с этим отмученным драбблом; он висит в заметках и мешает жить дальше. но мне нравится. люблю наброски и персонажей, типа джено и джисона здесь.
> 
> ✧ можно читать под craspore — binary girl ✧

в забитой телефонной галерее мятая упаковка жвачки, селфи с густо подведенными глазами и сигаретой, будто чуть старше, чем на самом деле и ничего не колышет, чтобы люди поверили. во рту привкус дешевых леденцов и горькость от дымящего рядом джено, джисон кашляет сильно, вот-вот вырвутся из грудной клетки легкие и распластаются на грязном и мокром асфальте под ногами. ли прислонился всем телом в темно-зеленой куртке к жесткой сетке, ограждающей некогда популярную и благоустроенную детскую площадку, пока ее не превратили в последствие апокалипсиса и словарь самых новомодных ругательных слов, а сводка новостей на деревянной поверхности скамейки, с поражающими ум заявлениями, кто шлюха, кто лох, до сих пор остается актуальнейшей площадкой для развития способностей письма и выражения мыслей. его черные локоны свисают на лоб и уши красиво и по-дерзки, в нем все кричит о ней, каждая мелкая деталь вплоть до пряжки ремня и сережки в ухе, — о неподчинении, выведенном мысленно "анархия" на каждом свободном участке тела, о совсем не детском мировосприятии, тянущимся красной нитью через дни и ночи в объятиях табака и слабого перегара. джисон всегда хотел быть таким же, чтобы его воспринимали серьезно, как настоящего подростка-бунтовщика, ищущего себя в бесконечных передрягах и водовороте событий, но он остается собой маленьким, несмышленным парнишкой из параллели с набором мемов на любой случай жизни и припрятанной на дне рюкзака изорванной пачкой сигарет, хотя он определенно ненавидит их дым, просто боится признаться, чтобы не гнобили. джено разворачивает голову к младшему и слегка щурится пару секунд, а потом выдает : "как у тебя это получается?". — что получается, хен? — удивленно спрашивает джисон, подмечая для себя смущающую разницу во взрослом, уже сломавшемся голосе старшего и своим, тонким, звонким, как хрупкая хрустальная ваза, если ударить по ней чем-то очень крепким. — ты такой... правильный? не знаю как выразить, ты тусуешься с нами, типа плохими ребятами, даже курил пару раз, но остаешься учительским примером, пока классуха спит и видит, что меня отчисляют, — проговаривает джено, рассматривая задымленное сероватое небо над головой. было непривычно слышать такое от джено, подумал младший, ведь он все время только и говорил о чем-то плохом, неправильном (взрослом, исправляется пак). — эмм, хаха, ну, просто... вообще, я хочу быть как ты. крутым типа, ну. а то меня всерьез не воспринимают, хоть тресни. ну, да и вообще, разве у моего положения так много плюсов? вот у тебя да, много друзей и подружек, все девочки хотят с тобой замутить, а я сижу и дрочу книжки в библиотеке после уроков. — мне это нравится, — ли горьковато усмехнулся и что-то в нем проскользнуло давно потерянное теплое, будто настоящая сущность невольно прорывается изнутри. а может, это просто действие пак джисона, перед которым так и хочется излить душу, чтобы он посмотрел бездонными, с бликами, будто миллион разбитых звезд, глазами прямо внутрь тебя и сказал что-то до услады успокаивающее, нежное и доброе, как набитые пухом подушки. в школе джено всегда беспрекословный и властный лидер, даже в форменном пиджаке и выглаженных штанах — кумир, некий идол. на его шкафчике тысяча и один стикер с девичьими (и не только) номерами, криво нарисованные сердечки и слащавые записочки, которые каждую неделю макулатурой отправляются на переработку во имя природы. конечно, ни на один номер он еще не позвонил, всем вокруг кажется, что его не интересует никто совсем. на первый урок нахально опаздывает : с натянутой издевательской улыбкой громко щелкает ручкой двери кабинета, заходит величаво под недовольное учительское "ученик ли, имейте уважение! сколько можно опаздывать! мне звонить вашим родителям?", ловит восхищенные взгляды со всех уголков класса и деловито плюхается на какой-нибудь стул, потому что выбор соседа на один урок — джекпот, но никто не скажет, повезло ли вам сидеть с главным бэдбоем школы. на другом конце кабинета, завернутый в учебники, устроился джисон и снова, снова не может воспринять весь масштаб охуенности джено, такого высокого и, кажется, недостижимого. он вспоминает момент с детской площадки — совпадение, не более, просто так сильно зажегшее что-то спящее и горячее внутри; джисон не хотел сидеть дома, а ли, как оказалось, проводит пятничные вечера один, выгуливая уставшее после поздних занятий тело. пак подпирает рукой щеку и утыкается глазами в листочек с формулами и бесконечными числами, друг на дружке стоящими в необъятной толпе клеток. все немного плывет от дикого желания упасть прямо на парту и уснуть без последствий, сладко и удобно, хоть на твердом дереве. он бы и уснул, если бы экран телефона, спрятанного за пеналом, не загорелся и не выдал новое уведомление, от которого сон как сняло рукой и разум прояснился. "задержись после алгебры в раздевалке на физре" — как отпечатком на подкорке мозга, черные буквы на горящем экране. пак поднимает глаза и ловит на себе взгляд джено, который, вероятно, все это время смотрел на младшего и ждал реакции, а сейчас как-то резко развернулся. кросовки шоркают о плитку негромко, лишь отдается слегка в черепной коробке, потому что сейчас у джисона там в прямом времени сохраняется каждый звук. каждый, абсолютно, ведь джено попросил его задержаться. с ним. пьяно только от одной мысли, джисон слабо дергает ручку раздевалки и дышит рывками. джено стоит там и смотрит в окно, не поворачивается на звук открывшейся двери, будто играет, заманивает, подойди же — я тебя съем. — джено-хен? ты просил остаться, я пришел, — проворковал джисон звонко и тихо устроил свой рюкзак на скамейку. он натянул свитер буквально до фаланг пальцев от смущения, словно джено не такой же парень, как и он, а психотерапевт или чего страшнее. "дыши", — напоминает он себе. безрезультатно. миллионами мурашек по телу бежит едкое "а ты чего хотел? будто он на тебя накинется прямо тут и признается в любви? ты же даже не знаешь, вдруг он изобьет тебя тут и оставит труп под скамеечкой гнить". парень вздрагивает от собственных мыслей и ждет, что будет дальше, пока внутри разворачивается огромная черная дыра. — как тебе погода сегодня? ненавижу тепло, — буднично интересуется джено, а потом разворачивается с хитрой улыбкой, прожигает младшего глазами. — погода? ну... хорошо. эм, а чего ты не любишь тепло, хен? — пак отчаянно пытается расслабиться, но результат нулевой — голос предательски дрожит. джено молчит, а джисон уже повесил себя в мыслях за некогда приобретенное умение говорить, думать, ходить и другие полезные человеческие навыки. он нервно бегает глазами по раздевалке, пока в голове та мартышка из мема бьет тарелками друг о друга. — о, прости, я задел тебя, хен? я не хотел, честно. так зачем ты меня позвал? — собравшись, выдал парень, у которого все уже начинало внутри ехать. — хотел на тебя посмотреть. нет, честно, будто все вокруг запестрилось и рассыпалось на осколки, джисон глубоко вздохнул, умоляя мозг не отключиться прямо здесь и сейчас. старший так же наблюдал за реакцией джисона, а когда лицо его замерло после последней фразы — внутри усмехнулся. а потом подошел к нему ближе и нагнулся, выравняв свое лицо с лицом пака. между ними оставалось не больше десяти сантиметров и дыхания смешивались. от джисона пахло дезодорантом и лакрицей, совсем по-детски и трогательно, хрупко, коснись - исчезнет. — хен? - прошептал пак, еле держась на ногах от утягивающей пучины глаз напротив. он буквально чувствует, что сыпется; ощущения притупляются от одного только властного взгляда, пока на его плече не оказывается рука старшего и не кажется на вес тонной — так сложно контролировать. джено смотрит как-то по-отцовски и улыбается уголком губы, и не с усмешкой и издевкой, а так, будто действительно защитит и станет утопическим сказочным героем. — я уже говорил, что ты кажешься слишком маленьким для наших тусовок? я решил, что тебя стоит перевоспитать. таким малышам, как ты, не стоит рисковать, — сказал ли и отодвинулся, а потом закинул на плечи джисону свою куртку, — и сейчас слишком холодно, детка, не пренебрегай теплом, иначе заболеешь. тогда старший щелкнул его по носу и пообещал, что напишет чуть позже и ему нужно идти. единственное, что оставалось джисону — широко и до боли в уголках губ улыбаться в зияющую пустоту раздевалки. возможно, все не так плохо.


End file.
